The End of the Beginning
by Sanshi love
Summary: This is an original story about the last class at Wellspring Mountain Academy. The story follows a pair of twin girls and their experience with the school.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 "The beginning"

The day started like any other. A sun filled sky the fresh smell of spring in the cool morning air. The first day back from spring break at Wellspring Mountain Academy. This academy is unlike any other. Hidden in the center of the mountain it is a play land for the world's first human genetic subjects. The students are stolen from family's ago over the globe to be transformed. This is the story of the schools final batch of students.

In a large hospital in Chicago a set of twin girls are born to a small family. The hospital room is warm as the newborns test their lungs for the first time. The mother looks to her husband, "are they alright?". She pants as she tries to catch her breath. "they are just getting their first screams out hun. So what are we going to name them?"

The doctors work their way around the room helping the mother and cleaning up the babies from the procedure. The babies are born with hair and eyes already open. Identical twin girls with light blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hun let's talk about names later I need . . . I need to rest" she says closing her eyes. The father looks to the doctors, "so what's the next step? what do I need to do?" The doctor looks to him as she is cleaning up the room, "get some rest we need to take the kids for cleanup which should give you both time to rest and come up with the little sweethearts names" she smiles. The father finds his spot on the couch and watches the doctor and nurses work till he falls asleep.

A few hours later both mother and father wake up to meet and name their newborn girls. The baby girls are brought in each in their own little pink beds. "Here they are" the nurse smiles as she picks up the one girl to hand to the mother. The mother lovingly takes her daughter into her arms and lightly rocks her. She kisses her daughters forehead, " I want to name her Sanshi, and let's name her sister Emily. What do you think hun?" the mother looks to her husband who after sleeping on the couch has bed head. The nurse hands the other daughter to the husband. He looks at his daughter, " I like it Sanshi and Emily Volden. Hello Emily I'm your daddy" he holds her little hand and rocks her lightly.

A few months go by, the family is home and the twins are growing happy and healthy. Today their mother plans to visit her work to show off her sweet little twins. Both girls are calm and quiet babies. The husband is back at his own job so their mother packs them into the car and makes her way to work. Her work is a 45 min drive into the city from the suburbs. The traffic is light on a gloomy Chicago spring day. She arrives at work and checks in at the front desk drawing attention of the busy lobby. "Good morning, Karen Volden checking in two guests." she motions to her stroller with the two sleeping baby girls. The lady at the desk looks at the kids then turns to her computer. "What are their names I'll put them into the computer," she looks uninterested as she chews her gum. "Their names are Sanshi and Emily Volden. We're going to visit the Starmain Chemical on the 36th floor. Do you need my badge?" she asks pulling it out of her purse. The lady at the counter takes it and enters the babies into the computer. "Alright here is your badge back and their visitors badges. Please keep their badges on at all times. Enjoy your visit". The lady hands Karen the badges and turns to the next person in line.

Karen makes her way to the elevators there are 5 other people using the same elevator. An elderly lady who takes an interest in the babies and 4 men in suits. The elderly lady looks to the children smiling then looks to Karen, "How old are the little cuties? Are they identical twins?" Karen answers, "they are 3 months old and yes they are identical." The old lady holds Emily's hand a little as the elevator doors open for its first stop in floor 15. Two of the men in suits get off taking to each other. When the fires close the old lady turns her attention to the elevator control council. Karen watches her, "did we miss your floor?" She pulls the emergency stop and the elevator suddenly jerks to a stop knocking Karen to the floor waking the sleeping girls.

"Are you crazy! What are you thinking!" Karen yells getting up of the floor. The two men grab the stroller and Karen's heart drops as she realizes these people plan to steal her children. The elderly lady smiles as she types into the pop out keyboard that was hidden behind a panel in the elevator. "Understand miss Karen Volden we've been waiting for you to get here. We've been looking for the perfect set of twins for our genetic testing. Be proud in knowing that your children will become the future." One of the men laugh, "yeah if they survive the transformation". Karen grabs the stroller and tries to fight as her daughters cry. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! Give my children back to me right now!" Tears coat Karen's cheeks as one of the men hold her back. A secret door opens and the elderly lady takes the stroller off the elevator. "Goodbye miss Karen Volden," the old lady flashes her an evil smile as the doors close. Karen drops to her knees in shock the men get off on the next floor. The elevator opens on the 35th floor. Karen's work friends knew she checked in and were waiting at the elevator expecting to see a glowing new mother and her beautiful new twin daughters. Instead they see a broken woman bruised, crying, and in shock.


	2. To Change is to Evolve

Chapter 2 "To Change is to Evolve"

Incoming Labs At Wellspring Mountain Academy

The cool florescent lights flicker in cold morning as the next group of babies are brought in. This time was a good haul, all the 106 babies they tested and asked for are on the manifest. Young generic modification doctor, Sarah Dramn, checks over the manifest. Of the 106 babies there are 4 sets of twins. The group is 70% male since in the previous classes the male survival rate is nearly 76%. The female survival rate is a pathetic 60%, however the abilities of the genetically modified female subjects are nearly twice the strength of their male counterparts. Sarah divides the subjects into the schools 5 groups. Each group gets a different modification.

The schools 5 groups are broken down by the animal name their modification is based off of. These scientists have developed 5 survivable transformations: Wolf, Snake, Tiger, Cheetah, and Gorilla. The transformation serum is only given to subjects who survive the 10 year prep. She comes to the twins, a rare find, three of the sets are male and one set is female. They've been working on a new serum that if a subject survives they will call dragon. She decides to send the girls and one set of boys to the dragon group.

"Michael send these two sets to the development group. I'd like to see this dragon form they keep bragging about and so proud of, " Sarah says to the young male assistant who was assigned to helping her in subject receiving. "As you command miss Sarah. Are you sure you want to send the twin girls? I'd think you'd want to send them to a known successful serum since the female survival rate is low." She gives him a stupid look, "You know, twins were the key to unlocking every serum our facility ever developed. These children might just be the breakthrough the development team needs. After all, in the reptile world the females are almost always larger and more powerful". She looks at the list as the baby cradles are being brought in off the plane. The babies are in self contained cradles that monitor and manage their health and current status.

Each of the subjects keep their first names and are then assigned a number. She stops each cradle as it's brought in to assign the child its number and future. Michael looks at the twin girls as they are the last two brought of the plane," I know I'm new here and everything but what is this research all for? All these children might die and were taken from their families. . . . Is it worth it?" Sarah focuses on the cradles, "as this world falls faster and faster into war, these modified humans will prove that we can adapt. These students will be our countries ace card when the wars escalate. Besides I think it's time mankind did some of its own evolving".

"Evolving what do you mean? You think these super children will take over the world or something, " he laughs trying to ease the sudden tension." Maybe someday. Would it really be so bad? Humans are so stupid. We spend our lives working for the future generation while at the same time condemning them" Sarah says not slowing her work at all. " I don't follow," he says finishing up his work. "Wouldn't expect a newbie like you to understand", she laughs, "get back to your assignments. Thanks for all your help."

Development Group (Dragon)

The dragon team receives the pair of twin subjects for their mutation project. Their lab is on the lowest floor of the west wing of the mountain, farthest from the school area since none of the dragon subjects have survived the mutation process. The school is heated and powered with geothermal energy from the mountain, which is then spread throughout the facility making it self sufficient when it comes to power. The current dragon team consists of a team of 7 researchers who are each part of the top of the bio-engineering field. They've been combining DNA samples from reptiles birds and other creatures to develop what someone might consider a dragon, hence the name for their research project. The goal of their research is to create a human soldier that has strong skin, the regenerative abilities of reptile, inhuman strength and their unrealistic goal of creating a human that can breath fire. They are in there 4th generation of subjects and with the serum still unproven, they are hungry to get it to succeed. Each generation of children gradually live longer, improve on the abilities they are trying to bring out, and teach the researchers issues with their serum that need to be improved. The team is expected to have a successful subject within 3 years.

5 years later

The development team has failed for the 7th time. More children did not survive the mutation serum injections and not a single subject has shown the ability to blow fire. The government funding for the dragon project is starting to slip if they don't show some results. The team has the next 5 years worth of subjects to show the results. In order to meet the results each of the subjects are being watched very closely. To help the research team stay focused Sarah has been assigned as head of the dragon project.

-Sarah-

For Sarah, being assigned to the dragon division full time shows how serious the higher-ups are about this project. Though they won't say it, the only reason this project is still being funded is because they see the potential in creating special mutations that have never existed on earth. The ability to breath fire would be a huge step for the geneticists since it could lead to other amazing mutations. She is working on helping the research team change the injection schedules in order to increase their ability to survive. She looks through her paperwork reading though the charts of the 4 recently dead subjects. The four bodies of the dead subjects lay on examination tables in the center of the room. She walks over setting the reports down and begins her examination. To start she pulls out a sound recorder," Sarah Dramn examining the bodies of David 456, Ryan 763, Ivan 473, and Abby 630. Three of the human subjects scale mutation seems to have started growth under the skin. This maybe what caused the internal bleeding found after the subjects fights. The muscle tissue is in perfect condition no signs of failed mutation. Subject David shows pressure buildup behind the eyes which more then likely is the true cause of death. This could be due to the mutation to help make the subjects smarter. Suggest looking over the DNA code for brain function. All four subjects flame pouch is fully developed and 2 of the 3 are in tact. Flame pouch is obviously the cause of death for subjects Ryan and Abby. Abby's internal organs near the lungs are too damaged to inspect," she looks at the female subjects lower sections and skin."It appears the female subject Abby had entered maturity despite being 12 years old. Reproductive organs are fully intact and look as if the mutation had no negative impacts in this area. Suggest looking at future female subjects more closely". She looks over all four subject with a sigh, so many dead children not a singe one made it far enough to test out their flame pouches. "Suggest adding small dosages of steroids to the newer subjects to help the bodies develop as fast as the mutation takes effect. Female subjects may be the more promising route for the dragon mutation, suggest watching the female subjects more closely increasing body scan tests to once a month instead of once every 4 months. It may be the difference in survival of the subjects".

There is a sudden knock at the door. Sarah sighs again and yells, "Its open, come on in". The researcher named Evan walks in looking tired and overworked. He looks at Sarah, "Hey . . . It's getting close to 06:00, the team wanted me to check on you and see what your orders are for the subjects". "Get some sleep you look like crap," Sarah says smirking, " these recent deaths have proven somewhat useful. The female subject is further along in the mutation then the male subjects around her same age. I want to meet with the female subjects around the age of 6. They will be our main focus going forward". "The females? . . . . Are you sure? because among the other test groups the male subjects survival rate was . ." "Has noting to do with our individual subjects," Sarah snaps getting irritated with her new research teams inability to just listen to simple instructions. " You should realize that this mutation is different from the ones the other groups have completed. I like you Evan your a good team member with a lot of knowledge and the right focus for the team, just don't lose site of what our teams goal here is". He is taken aback at her clearly not sure what to say to that he nods and glances at the dead subjects. "Do you ever question our research here"? Sarah look at him knowingly, but lets a small sad smile slip. "Yes of course I do, you wouldn't be human if you didn't. But our goal here is for the better of mankind. If our subjects survive the chance that we can help humanity adapt to climate change, war, and even space travel becomes possible. Surely you see the benefit in all that". He sighs looking at the bodies longer, "Yeah . . . But did these kids really have to die for that cause? Is this dragon form really that important? Seeing the dead makes me think we are doing the wrong thing here, that's all". Sarah gives him a long look then glances at the bodies thinking she agrees with him to a point but she needs to be firm, "One death doesn't outweigh the needs of the many, try to keep that in mind. Take these bodies to the morgue my autopsy is complete. I am going to head to the nurse area and change out the injections for the female subjects". He nods and without another word gets to work tagging and removing the bodies. Sarah leaves for the Nurses hall.


	3. Growing Pains

-Emily 835 and Sanshi 836-

The twins life in the academy is very simple, every day they wake at 0600 to shower and ready for their daily shots at 07:00, then to the exercise room for an hour of morning body training, then they finally get breakfast, morning classes, fighting classes, lunch, class, weapon training, class, dinner, free time then bed. The girls have been kept together since the beginning and have been given a room to share.

06:30 -Dragon Barracks-

Sanshi starts her morning as a responsible student. She woke up at 06:00 and has gotten showered and just needs to dress to be ready for the day. When she get to the room she finds that Emily still has not moved from bed. "Emily come on wake up, we can't be late again! I'm not doing extra laps just because you can't get your fat ass up out of bed!". Emily moans rolling over in bed. Sanshi irritated goes over and pinches her ear, "Get up now! You need to get showered and ready so we can get to the nurse station before we are late!". Emily reluctantly gets up throwing an angry glance over to Sanshi. "Why are you always so pushy? I was going to get up in a min or so and I am not fat!". Emily looks down getting up to greet the day. She stretches taking her time knowing it will only further anger her bossy sister Sanshi. "Emily . . . . GET IN THE SHOWER NOW!" Sanshi yells irritated, Emily giggles and rushes into the rubs the bridge of her nose trying to let go of her irritation as Emily gets showered and ready to head to the nurses station.

Everyday all the children in the facility head to the nurses station in their set pairs to receive the pills, shots, and/or check-ups their team of doctors have requested. This system was put in place to force the kids to be responsible and also no one gets left behind. Both girls will dress in the standard issue black suits with a color stripe signifying which class they belong to. Sanshi and Emily belong to dragon class so their stripes are a deep green color. Emily, finally ready, comes out. Emily and Sanshi were made partners designated by the matching yellow flag pins on their chests. "Come on Emily we better hurry. We're already running late," Sanshi looks at the clock her frustration growing as it's 06:56. They both run down the halls trying to get to the nurses station on time luckily there is a line at the station. A few of the younger kids from gorilla and wolf class were also running late.

"Hey Mike", Emily says to the shorter of the gorilla boys. "Hey Emily", he smiles,"making your sister late again". Sanshi rolls her eyes, "We are not late little Mike! We're on time thanks to you being late" she smirks. The larger gorilla boy David, who is already showing the increased hair growth in the face and body, looks at us, "Mike made us late again with is long bathroom break . . . He stopped in the middle of our run here this time. Took us 3 sectors in the wrong direction to use the bathroom. Honestly I don't know what to do with the kid". Sanshi looks at Mike again then to Emily, "Emily is no better she tries to sleep in everyday. Honestly Emily has it ever worked? Have they ever let us sleep in?" "It's worth a try! I am always so tired and those shots they give us make me feel weird," Emily says as the wolf boys enter the nurses station. "Again with this? Emily its for the future of the human race, we are going to become the evolved. We'll be soldiers that will be faster smarter and stronger than any human before. What's a little nausea compared to that," Sanshi says looking her prideful self. Mike looks at Sanshi and Emily, "What if the human race doesn't need this? What if all of this pain is for nothing," he says as the wolf boys rush out to head to their workout. The bigger gorilla boy grabs Mike by the shoulder, "Come on Mike it's our turn".

The two gorilla boys walk into the nurse's station leaving Emily and Sanshi alone. Sanshi looks up trying to be patient. The ceiling above simulates the the weather outside so that it doesn't feel like your underground, today is sunny with a few white puffy clouds. A beautiful day they won't get to actually enjoy, the thought makes Sanshi sigh. After about 10 mins the only Mike comes out of the nurse's office. Mike walks by the pin on his outfit changed to a different symbol. Emily sees Mike's face and asks, " What happened Mike? Where is David?". Mike takes a deep breath, "He is being transferred. Nurse Holly isn't here, she would never send David without me,"" all the kids know that once a kid is transferred you won't see them on this level again. the other comment about the nurse not being the same is the odd part. Sanshi asks, "Who is the nurse now?" reluctantly Mike looks at Sanshi, "Nurse Sarah I guess. I better get going, I am supposed to meet my new partner at the workout area. See you guys in class." Another student being transferred it seems that once a kid show signs of change they get transferred. Sanshi watches Mike run down the hall then turns to walk into the nurse's office.

Sarah sees and greets the girls, "Hello girls good morning State your names class and how are you both feeling today." Sarah sits at the computer waiting for the answers. Emily takes a seat in the left chair as Sanshi answers, "Sanshi 836 and Emily 835, Dragon class and I am feeling fine nurse Sarah." The names ring a bell in Sarah's mind, the twins she sent to dragon. They are both so big already. "How is Emily feeling this morning?" Sarah looks to the other girl who looks back. "I am fine but a little tired," Sanshi looks at Emily like she is some kind of alien thing. Sarah pulls up the charts and sees what is scheduled for the girls today. They are on the low dosage today . . . . but progress has been mostly non-existent.

Sarah overrides the codes and changes the dosage to high. "You both may feel a bit dizzy after today's shots so just take it easy during your workouts ok. I'm also going to request extra protein in your rations so be ready for that." We both sit and she straps us in like usual then gives us our injections. This time the shots burn as they enter our bloodstreams, Sanshi sucks in a breath while Emily yells. "It burns! Why does it burn! Stop STOP!" Sarah doesn't stop. She makes sure both girls take the full dosage, they are her test subjects and this class needs to start showing some results. Of her 15 subjects the last few years only 2 have survived all the injections and non have shown the ability to blow fire or fly properly. Emily passes out from the pain, Sarah can tell the Sanshi is fighting to stay awake the pain ripples through her features. "Don't worry Sanshi 836 the burning will stop soon, a few more minutes and you'll be back to normal," Sarah lays Emily down in the chair and puts a cold towel on her forehead. Another few seconds and Sanshi is out her body in shock from the pain. Sarah has seen this reaction many times before.

She looks over both girls looking for signs of negative reactions to the injections, things like pockets in the skin, hives, hair loss, and other painful side effects. After about 15 min she takes some smelling salts and puts them under the girls noses. Both shoot awake as they have before. Sanshi glares then looks away, "This was different, why was it so painful? . . . We're late for workouts." Emily looks up still in a daze she looks at her sister then back to Sarah. Sarah looks over the girl's, "alright, I'll give Captain Higgs a call and let him know you two need to skip morning workout today. You both should head back to your quarters after you eat these." She hands Sanshi two rationed meals. "How are you both feeling now? Any pain or discomfort?"

Emily speaks up, "I feel fine now . . . We really get to nap instead of the morning workout?" Sarah looks at Emily, she's always taken it easy here never really worried about what she needs to do or what is expected of her. It surprises Sarah since her twin sister is the polar opposite. Sanshi is a hard worker never missing an exam or failing a test no matter the subject. She speaks her mind with respect to others and has her heart set on the end goal of the facility. "Yes you can. Now off you go I have plenty of other students to see for the day. Come back if the dizzy feeling doesn't go away". Sanshi gets up and hold the meals to her side. She helps her sister out of the chair and they both leave the office. Their bodies feel sore from the pain and their legs are still wobbly, but they manage to make it back to their room.

Sanshi sets the meals aside for Emily to prepare as she lays down. This new injection, does it mean they will be transferred soon? All the subjects transferred showed signs of mutation, any idiot would notice that. But her and Emily have not shown any signs yet. Maybe that's why the shots changed . . . to push them along and, "Here is your breakfast Sanshi" Emily sets the breakfast on the table next to Sanshi. "You really shouldn't go into a daze like that, it makes you look crazy". Sanshi's train of thought broken she sits up, "Yeah yeah just because I have a brain and use it doesn't mean you get to pick on me". Emily doesn't realize it for a few seconds then snaps back, "What! I am not stupid you only seem smart because you do whatever these people tell you to do. Honestly you're like their little robot".

"Robot? what does that make you? A lazy good for nothing house cat". They both glare at each other for a few seconds then both laugh. "You really need to come up with some better insults," Sanshi says take the first few bites of their meal. Its delicious! Usually the meals here are standard MRE which are bland but nutritious, but this meal. This meal has actual beef with a sauce alongside the usual vegetable medley. "Wow this is really good! What is it called?". Emily grabs the original packaging and looks it over. The box is nothing more than a cardboard box with nothing written on it, "no idea. It's another one of those unmarked boxes". They both finish eating then try their best to take a quick nap. The rest of the day runs smooth other than a few looks from the other subjects since both girls missed the morning workout, but none of there looks bother the girls.

-The next day 0300-

While the girls were sleeping their bodies started to change. Scales began to form on the girl's arms and legs, and pain swells from the girl's shoulder blades. At the same time, Sanshi and Emily wake in bed. The burning sensation on their backs causing a rippling pain throughout their bodies. "E-emily . . . hit the . . hit the call button," Sanshi says weakly through gritted teeth. "Ok ok", Emily manages to get out as she rolls side to side in her bed trying to relieve the burning pain from her back. She manages to press the button which alerts the medical team assigned to them. It doesn't take long for Sarah, Captain Higgs, and the assigned medical team to arrive. Sarah flips on the light and immediately sees the beautiful scales that formed on the girls and smiles. She was right to change the dosage.

"Where is the pain? We can give you numbing shots" Sarah says while kneeling down beside Emily. By now Emily is in tears. The medical team starts taking what measurements they can while both girls fight the pain. "My back! My back is on fire!" Emily manages to get out. The medical team helps Sarah hold her still while she makes small injections in Emily's back. Sarah notices a mutation they hadn't seen before two small bumps on the back just over both shoulder blades. If these girls survive they may be the most successful warriors yet and if the mutation on the outside is this far along from the single high dosage, imagine how much further along the girl's internal mutations have gotten. The teams give the same shots to Sanshi who requires much less help in controlling. "What was that burning . . . Are we going to be alright?" Sanshi asks through quick breaths as the shots kick in relieving some of the pain. "You will both be fine Sanshi 836. These are just a few growing pains. I will give you both some pain meds that will help during the daily activities. Get back to sleep you both have a long day ahead of you" Sarah says jotting notes down in her log book. Sarah and Higgs head out into the hallway to talk.

"What is going on Sarah? We've haven't had one of our subject suddenly mutate like that for at least 6 years," he looks at her with a stern face she's still jotting notes down. "I gave the girls their usual dosage it did cause them some discomfort though. I am going to check in with my team and see if there was anything unusual in the batch I gave the girls" she replies not glancing up from her paperwork. Higgs looks away waiting for her to finish her note before continuing the conversation. She glances up, "was there something else on your mind Higgs?" He looks at her with his bulky military posture and his stern face, "If those girls die because of this . . . it will be your head. We are already losing military funding for the lost assets as it is. Now here you go risking more for what?" he shakes his head taking in a deep breath. "For science," she smiles at him, "Yes it's risky for the children but if this works, if I really have created totally new lifeforms. I mean just think of the possibilities! This is a truly exciting moment for me and my team, a few children in pain won't stop progress". Sarah says sternly looking up an the large captain, "Growing pains huh? If only they were truly only growing pains," he nods and heads off. Sarah watches him walk away thinking, is he suddenly growing a conscience about this?.


	4. Welcome to Wellspring

-Sanshi 836 & Emily 835-

2 years have passed since their mutations have started to really show. Both girls now have a tough skin with markings that resemble scales but only when one looks close, their vision at a distance has greatly improved and they both have developed tails and the beginnings of wings. Sanshi and Emily walk side by side headed again to their morning check-up. Emily nibbles on a piece of bread she saved from dinner the previous day while they both make their way to the nursing area. The number of friends and other children in their classes has steadily dwindled and the younger children have been few and far between. Since their is no line today Sanshi rings the bell. A few moments go by but there is no reply.

After 10 mins Sanshi begins to get impatient, she doesn't want to miss their morning workout. "What's going on? . . . " Sanshi asks no one in particular as Emily finishes her bread.

"Maybe the nurse is just late, let's just go in and wait for her".

"She's never been late before. . . Nurse Tia is never late," Sanshi looks around and down the empty hall. "Maybe we should call in a code?" Emily rolls her eyes at the statement then tries the door handle, it's unlocked. She slowly opens it and peeks inside.

The nurse's room is a mess and it appears whoever was in here last must have gotten into quite a fight. In the dim light she can see one of the rooms treatment chairs are broken its pieces scattered everywhere. There are tools from the counter tops scattered on the floor. She spots broken glass in the corner of the room then notices a light green liquid. When she opens the door wider letting in more light from the hallway she can see blood splatters on the cabinet and floor. "Sanshi . . . . something . . something is very wrong here" her hands shaking as she backs away from the now open door. Sanshi steps up to take a look inside, she never seems to be shocked by anything.

She surveys the scene and rattles off a theory as to what happened, "maybe one pair didn't want to move to the next level so they fought with the nurse. See that must be the serum for them over there and I'm guessing the needle was used as the weapon, they are crazy sharp. We should head to our classes they will have this cleaned up soon" she says, confidence not wavering.

Emily looks at her sisters calm face, "how can you be so calm! Someone might be dead!" Emily says hands shaking.

Sanshi takes them in her own, "If someone were actually dead there would much more blood and the alarms would be going off. Remember when the Tiger boy lost his mind? Everything is fine there was just a fight. I'll send in the code . . . Now let's go to our workout and come back afterword ok?" Emily looks down then follows her sister away from the nurse's office. She's convinced something terrible happened there, irritated by her rational sister and her lack of emotions.

Sanshi uses her wrist communicator to call in the code and note that they missed their checkup for the morning. Emily keeps looking back until Sanshi gets her around the corner. "You're so heartless," Emily says looking away from her sister to look at the unimpressive white wall.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you have a sister who gets you into trouble all the time. You just want to stay and investigate to see if you can get us into more trouble. We probably shouldn't have opened the door," Sanshi says while adding information on her wrist control. They make the next turn to the workout room which is also vacant. Sanshi looks around shrugs it off and starts walking in to start her usual routine.

"Come on you can't say this is normal! Something serious is going on Sanshi!" Emily stubbornly looks at her sister from the doorway, "where is everyone? Maybe we were supposed to stay in our rooms?". The pair hear footsteps in the hallway, Sanshi counts the number of people in her head, 3 I think. It doesn't take long for 4 people to walk up and in the doorway leading the group is the nurse who initially increased their dosage, Sarah. Sanshi secretly curses at her miss count as Emily moves away from the door next to Sanshi. Sanshi had forgotten that Captain Higgs and Sarah always seemed to walk in step with one another, it was odd but she should have remembered it.

Captain Higgs speaks first looking straight at Emily, "Good morning you two. Sorry about the mess you found this morning, you see we have lots of children graduating today including you two" He smiles thinking this is comforting information. Sarah looks at both girls, "What he means to say is you two have completed this level's requirements and will be moving up to Wellspring academy starting tomorrow. Before we take you both up I'd like to give you your last shots and walk you both through the graduation process ok?". Sanshi eyes the two leaders and two men they brought with them. If it was such a simple process why did they need the two guards. Sanshi nods waiting to hear an explanation while Emily shifts her weight uncomfortable with the situation and the sudden rush to graduate kids.

"The graduation procedure is simple," Sarah starts off folding her arms and shifting her weight, "you both will be given the final graduation exam which is broken down into 2 sections. The first section is the written which will consist of 20 different battle scenarios as well as a 200 multiple choice exam," Emily's jaw nearly drops. "After will be the physical portion of the exam which will include a full body scan and a demonstration of your current abilities".

"What happens if we don't pass?" Emily blurts out glancing at her sister then back to the four.

Sarah uncrosses her arms placing a hand on her hip. She looks judgingly at both girls, "If you fail either portion you will be terminated from the program". Emily looks down looking relieved naively believing they will be set free should they fail, while Sanshi's eyes stare right at Sarah's. Sanshi takes in a deep breath in realization, by terminated they mean killed.

Sanshi looks to the captain, "when does the test start?" Higgs smiles at Sanshi's response, he has always called her his best student so he is unsurprised by her direct question.

"We start now, follow us and we will take you to do the written portion first then we will go straight into the physical portion". Higgs leads the way the others following closely. They enter a classroom where two desks are set with their backs to each other. Sarah waits for the two girls to take their seats before continuing. "The written exam paper is already on your desk, you'll find a pen and paper and anything else you may need inside the desk. When I say you will break the seal on the exam paper and begin. You have 2 hours to complete the exam ready? Begin!", Sarah says keeping an eye on both girls. with 4 people watching there is no chance to cheat. Time moves so quickly when you don't want it to, both girls take the exam up until the final minutes. Sanshi finishes first, closing her exam book she takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh of relief.

Shortly after Emily slams the exam book closed, "Done! I'm finished". Sarah collects the exams and one of the two men take them and leave the room.

"Now for the physical portion of the exam. We are going to head to the recreation room to do sprints and lots of other physical tests." Higgs smirks as he leads the now mentally exhausted girls to the recreation room.

Sanshi sighs, "we don't even get a short break?".

Higgs turns after entering the room, "no the best time to test for physical traits is when you're not prepared to show them, hence we make you take the written exam first". He starts setting all the trials up while the girls watch.

"You both have come so far, don't sweat it here and just do your best alright", Sarah says walking in behind the two girls. The physical exam only takes an hour and a half but it is grueling, by the end both girls are covered in sweat.

"You both can take a seat and catch your breath", Higgs says looking over his clipboard. The girls both lay on the recreation floor not caring. Higgs walks around as he checks his clipboard page by page. "Good we finished everything go ahead and hit the showers we'll meet you both in the main room afterword". Higgs keeps looking at his clipboard as Sarah joins him. The two guards lead the girls to the main showers and wait outside for them.

"That was way more testing than I thought they would do", Sanshi says stipping off the dirty uniform and turning the water on to let it warm up.

"I don't remember hearing of any of the other kids getting tested like this," Emily groans doing the same.

"Yeah well . . . maybe it's a good thing they were testing us. I don't think those other kids passed" Sanshi says getting into the shower letting the warm water ease her now aching muscles.

Emily peeks in looking scared, "what do you mean you don't think they passed!?" Sanshi ignores her sister and starts washing. "Hey I asked you what you think happened to those other kids!" Emily says with more force this time.

"I'll tell you later for now get showered I am sure those guys are waiting for us to finish washing" Sanshi barks back getting irritated. Emily backs off and cleans up as well. They were issued new uniforms that were set out for them in the dressing area. They seem more like civilian clothes than the clothes they are used to. The girls dress quickly and men lead them towards the main room where Sarah and Captain Higgs are waiting. Higgs looks down at the paperwork.

His normally cheerful face tightened into a stern emotionless one, "I regret to inform the both of you . . . . that you passed". He smiles suddenly easing the tension, "sorry for the joke ladies. This means, much to my dismay, you both have graduated and will be leaving the growth floor and me behind. That said, Sarah and I will be taking you both to the elevator". He speaks holding back his emotions, "congratulations and may you continue your outstanding success," he salutes the girls who salute back.

"Come on Higgs don't be such a cry baby," Sarah says leading the girls out. For the first time in their lives they are walking toward the elevator. They are going to leave this floor behind just like their friends before. They both stop after walking past the double doors leading to the elevator bay. Sanshi looks back down the white hallways taking a deep breath she steps onto the elevator. Emily hesitates for a moment then joins her sister and the rest on the elevator leading up to the next level. Sarah controls the elevator putting her key in and pressing the correct floor.

Emily focuses on her feet as the elevator begins to move. She takes her sister's hand and grips it tight the actually moving on to the next floor finally sinking in. Finally the elevator stops and the door opens to a huge open space with artificial sunlight. The large open space has the look of a small town and in the background they can see a building with a tall tower. The tall tower has a clock before the peak with a large bell inside. All the houses down the main street they see are unique. Sanshi estimates in her head that the small town probably houses around 10,000 people. The main street is full of people going about their daily routine as the main tower bell rings many people with an evolution move about as well.

Sanshi leads Emily as they follow Captain Higgs and Sarah out of the elevators, "What is this place?". Sanshi's eyes now turning to meet Higgs'. The doors behind them close and a fresh breeze passes through the compound blowing through their hair. Higgs turns and smiles, "welcome to 8B main floor better known as Wellspring Academy".


	5. The Place Where Credits Rule

B8 Wellspring Academy

The girls follow behind Captain Higgs and Sarah as they reach the main street which is full of shops with everything they could imagine. Sarah stops them by the first building and eyes Captain Higgs, "Higgs I can take the girls from here." Higgs nods, the disappointment in his eyes clear.

"Girls this is the final goodbye as I need to get back down to the main floor," he shakes Sanshi's hand. "Sanshi take good care of your sister and work hard. You will be great I just know it." His gaze turns to Emily who shyly holds out her hand for Higgs to take. "Emily I'll leave Sanshi in your care, make sure she eats right and doesn't lose her way. Don't ever lose that compassion of yours you will need it someday". Emily nods her eyes filling with tears that she quickly wipes away.

"Goodbye Captain Higgs it was a pleasure learning from you," Sanshi says keeping emotion from her features. She can't help but feel this will be the last time she will ever see him, but she pushes that thought to the back of her mind.

"Take care of yourself Captain Higgs I will definitely take care of Sanshi, " Emily smiles through her tears, "I will miss you". With That Higgs turns and heads back toward the elevator. To Emily, Captain Higgs was basically their father raising them from very small children and teaching them everything he could. He helped them when they were sick or hurt, she truly would miss the Captain. Sanshi, eager as ever, didn't even glance back at Higgs walking away. She had already learned everything he could teach her it was time to move up and meet other teachers. Fire fills her heart with excitement for the new floor and the beginning of their new life.

Sarah reads through her notes giving both the girls a chance to take everything in. Both girls passed both exams with flying colors, Sarah was glad for that. This week had been extremely hard with the budget for the facility nearly being completely cut. The development floor only a month ago still held around 30 children until there was a sudden rush to clear the floor due to funding. In order to do so her Higgs and the other project heads made a rush to graduate as many subjects as possible, however in the end 60% were terminated and it wasn't floor was going to be totally repurposed once the children were gone which meant Higgs would be reassigned. The project's funding had been diminishing for years since it was decided that this project would be phased out, however Sarah didn't want to give up. She had shown the board plenty of results, sure it took years to create these super humans they called the evolved, but that wouldn't be a problem if she could just work on the project a bit longer. If she could make the mutation process faster and more successful, the super humans would be far easier to develop. However, they had stopped taking in children just after the delivery of these girls. Sarah would need to extract the mutation from the students she already had and make them unstoppable. Only then would she finally get the funding back to finish her research.

She sighs as she reads Captain Higgs assessment of the two "young dragons" as he liked to call them. He was a dumb lug but he was excellent when working with children. _Sanshi has a good analytical mind and drive for strength, however her temper and inability to hold back poses quite the problem. She also follows orders without question or hesitation, only questioning something if Emily brings it up. Emily's abilities are focused on her natural talent for feeling the situation. Her perception is dead on everytime and she has the compassion to help others. However she seems to be unmotivated on her own, I suggest an emotional stimulus for her_. A good assessment outlining the strengths and weaknesses of both girls. A frown appears on Sarah's face as she realizes she didn't give Higgs a hug, she probably wouldn't be seeing him again.

"Dr Sarah, are you alright?" Emily asks her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I am fine, come on girls you've done enough ogling. Time to get you both to your new quarters." Sarah needed to forget those children and focus on the ones she had in front of her. Sarah let her confidence come back as she lead the girls down the main street towards the living area's. The streets were paved and lined with walking paths on the edges. They reached a small street which had little houses all along it, each house similar in yet unique. Finally they walked up the drive of a small blue house with a black door. Sarah pulled out her key and unlocked the door then let it open so the girls could see in. The house had one main floor with two bedrooms each with it's own bathroom, a small living area, and a nice sized kitchen. She hands the girls their keys and types into the touchpad that is next to the door.

"Admin Identification please," the council on the wall speaks with a robot voice. Sarah swipes her badge against the screen. The computer makes a few noises then beeps, "identification verified," the computer gives her access and the lights turn on.

"Girls this will be your house while you're on this floor. These keys are yours just remember to check into any of the touchscreen panels when you first get in or an alarm will go off. Everything in this house is standard issue so if you break or need something additional it will be part of your military ration. To help you all ready for real world scenarios we use a credit system here. Going to class, getting good grades and any achievement will earn you credits which you can spend on food, entertainment, and anything else within reason. Since it's your first time we will start you out with 100 credits each." She types into the touchpad showing their accounts have 100 credits each. "Are there any questions?"

"You mean these credits can be spent like money? Does our house or utilities cost credits? What about any repairs to the house?" Sanshi asks with her serious face. Sarah hated it when kids looked at her like that, it meant they were bottling in their emotion which usually meant trouble later. Sanshi always wanted to know what she was being evaluated or what they were looking for. She had read all the reports on Sanshi although she got perfect marks, she lived too much for the fighting and overly aggressive when it came to the sparring matches. She would need to be monitored for mental health issues while she was here.

"Yes credits are like money however they don't gain interest. Your house is military issue so no, as long as you are passing classes your house and all utilities costs you nothing. As for repairs, if you try to fix it yourself your parts and damage you do are your own otherwise the military will put it on maintenance list and fix it when they get around to it". Sarah watches the girls reactions as she finishes answering. Emily seems excited to have her own room and free time to do what she wants, Sanshi however seems nervous.

"What is the daily schedule here? Are there scheduled fights or mock battles? I also didn't hear anything about food schedule. How are we being graded here?" Sarah sighs at Sanshi's question, she definitely was going to have a hard time adapting. Plus all of these questions were starting to annoy her.

"There is no set schedule besides your classes which you will set up on your own. Fights will happen around the end of every month should you challenge or be challenged. We have mock battles twice a year for your midterm and finals, other than that the rest is up to you," Sarah watches Sanshi's reaction as Emily smiles. "We also encourage you both to find secondary activities to relieve stress. The top recommended activities are drawing, yoga, cooking, and recreational sports." Sarah's watch beeps interrupting the tense mood currently in the air. "Ah I am already late, well you girls have fun you can check in with me anytime via any of the touch terminals and oh I almost forgot your medical checks are now only 4 times a year you will have to schedule them yourself so make sure to do that otherwise you'll lose credits". Sarah turns to leave already running late for the next meeting.

"Thank you miss Sarah," Sanshi says saluting as Sarah rushes out of the house.

Emily watches Sanshi, who is now staring off like a robot that has lost its main directive. "Sanshi relax this is going to be way nicer! We get to pick our classes, our schedule, and what we eat. Sounds like we can even get new clothes! I am so excited," Emily hugs her sister from behind in excitement as Sanshi turns her head to look at her.

"Emily without all those tests how do I know if I am doing well . . . What if something we do is wrong and we get terminated from the program. What if this is how they weed out the slackers who aren't cut out for the military. What if," Emily quickly turns Sanshi around before she can finish.

"Relax there's nothing to panic about. This whole thing is probably a test to see how responsible and independent we are. There is nothing to worry about we're already past the hard part," Emily says with confidence. She gives her sister a hug like they used to do all the time and Sanshi hugs back. "What should we do first? Go shopping for food, see what she meant by entertainment?"

"We should sign up for classes and check the house for necessities to makes sure our credits are spent carefully," Sanshi said looking at their budget on the touchpad. She clicks into the school class list which has hundreds of classes. What is most interesting is each class has a credit cost next to it. "Did she say we have to pay for classes?" Sanshi asks looking over at Emily who had now started to go through what supplies they have in the kitchen.

"Hmm no I don't think so why?" Emily says pulling out a nice fry pan.

"There are credit costs next to each class"

"Oh wait she said we earn credits for each class and good grades so that must be our income," Emily says proud she came up with the answer.

"Hmm . . . Our monthly budget is based on the classes we choose to take. This makes our class choices extremely important," Sanshi starts looking over the list. "We are limited to 5 classes a term each and some have prerequisites or requirements and supplies needed. It also seems like the credits you earn scale with class difficulty," Sanshi says a smirk showing on her features. Emily knew that look, her sister was probably going to make a spreadsheet and find out what the optimal plan would be for them. Why couldn't she ever just let things go or do something without planning like crazy.

"You know Sanshi, everything doesn't need to be a complicated math equation. Why can't we just pick classes we like and enjoy the freedom we've earned," Emily says making a valid point. Sanshi turns around with a look that says _are you stupid?._ Emily hated it, it was the look her sister gave just before going into some long lecture. Honestly, she was worse than the teachers sometimes.

"Emily get real, the freedom they gave us is the test. They want to see if we can manage our lives without a captain giving us orders overhead. This is the kind of training an officer would get, "Sanshi says her eyes lighting up. "This whole place is a test of ranking," she leans so Emily can see the screen that shows a ranking of everyone on the floor. The raking is listed by how many credits each person has along with their win/loss record and type of evolution they have. "This is the true test Emily, we have to make our way to the top of the list, earn the credits, and keep them. This whole floor is dedicated to military prowess," she gives a sigh of relief. "For awhile there I was worried this was some weird way of kicking out of the program."

"Who cares if we get terminated from the program. It would be nice to finally get a chance to leave this facility and see the world," Emily says her eyes distant imagining what the world outside is really like. Sanshi looks at her sister with a serious look. Emily notices, "whats up? You have that look like your keeping some big secret from me."

Perceptive as always, Sanshi thinks, "Emily . . . when Dr. Sarah and Captain Higgs said terminated they meant eliminated, as in killed," Sanshi pauses to study Emily's features. She has the look of shock and sudden realization. She looks down unsure of what to say then looks up determined.

"Your wrong Higgs said that the students who failed were sent home," Emily says glaring at her sister. How could she say such a stupid thing there was no way Higgs would lie to her. Sanshi looks away for a moment then looks like she made a decision.

"Emily, you know that day when the Tiger girl Tara went crazy and everyone was supposed to be in lockdown. I know I said I made it back to our room, but I was actually in the girls bathroom." Sanshi watches Emily's face gauging her feelings before continuing. "Tara had come into the bathroom. I was scared so I stood on the toilet seat so she wouldn't find me but it was stupid she could smell me. She was about to open the door to my stall, I could see the blood dripping from her claws when Higgs and the guards came in and shot her in the head." Emily covers her mouth in shock listening intently to her sisters words. Sanshi looks down and away, "after that I overheard their conversation about how hard it was to terminate the evolves that failed. That they hated storing the bodies for the research teams to take apart." Sanshi stayed silent knowing she just dropped a huge bombshell on her sister who was ignorant when it came to this type of stuff.

"That's . . . that's why you try so hard," Emily says tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "A-and I was so mean to you about. . . about pushing me all the time," Emily holds her sister close, "this whole time. Y-you were just trying to keep us alive." Sanshi hugs back now with tears of her own. The only emotions she could never seem to push back were the ones for her precious sister.

Sanshi lightly breaks the hug with a smile as Emily sniffles, "Emily that is why it is very important that we work hard and make our way to the top. The dragon sisters will show this facility we are a force to be reckoned with!" Sanshi gives Emily some time to calm down while she starts analyzing the classes available to them. The core classes give the most credit but 1 recreational class is required. Sanshi works to compile the best possible schedules with hopefully the most valuable information. While Sanshi makes her spreadsheet Emily works on checking their current assets. The house came fully stocked with most needed necessities but they will need all consumables including things like shampoo, conditioner, and toothpaste. After about 30 mins both girls finish their tasks and come back together to discuss their options.

"I finished looking over everything in the house. We need alarm clocks, toiletries, and any consumables. As far as the kitchen goes we just have a microwave, a full set of pots and pans and some casserole dishes. We also need a full set of cleaning supplies." Emily rattles off reading the list she made. Sanshi takes the list and adds it to the spreadsheet.

"Hmm I am thinking taking 5 classes would be to dangerous. Since you get a % of the credits based on grade in the course it would be safer to take only 4. We will also need to get a feel for the value of a credit here I think getting the basics would be a great start. It's still pretty early and we have 200 credits, we should probably go out and buy the house stuff first then see what we have left over." Sanshi gets up and stretches, "lets go check out more of the layout here and visit the school too since we have time." Emily nods in agreeance.

By the end of the day the girls bought all their necessities with only a few credits to spare. They both come home feeling a bit defeated. The school itself has a huge tournament grounds with lots of smaller arenas inside and is very impressive. The entire floor is huge, Sanshi estimated it would take nearly 3 hours to walk around the dome's circumference. They set their bags down and Emily starts putting things away while Sanshi recalculates their budget.

"Food is going to be a problem this week," Sanshi concludes outloud for Emily to hear, "I hope your ok with just getting by on the cheap ramen till we get our first week of classes pay." Emily walks in with two cups of easy ramen that she put hot water into.

"That's fine as long as we get some vegetables to go with it. Did you figure out our course schedules yet?" Emily says while sitting down next to her sister. Sanshi yawns while finishing her calculations so she can show Emily their course list.

"I know you don't like it but I figured it's best if we take the same courses, that way we can help each other the entire time. I still didn't pick our recreational course so if you want I'll let you pick that," Sanshi scoots over letting Emily see the screen that lists the courses. To signal the ramen is done Emily opens hers to let it cool a bit then reads the screen.

"How about art? I've always wanted to learn to draw and paint it could be a lot of fun," Emily says eating her first bite of non military issued food. It may not be anything special but it was something she bought and prepared herself and she was damn proud of it.

Sanshi makes a face but nods while taking a bite of her noodles. She adds the classes for both of them and then messes with their budget. There is barely enough money for food clearly this is the motivator for people to partake in the fights at the end of each month. She slurps another bite of noodles, "Hmm we're going to have to fight this month or we don't eat the last week. Credits are issued every other week and we will barely make enough with these beginners courses to cover basic necessities let alone normal food." She finishes her noodles and drinks the leftover broth, "it's already the second week so we won't get the first payment of this month," she sighs. "They certainly didn't make this easy."

Emily looks seriously at her sister, "so what are we going to do?"

"Well it says here that the scheduled fights are at the end of the month but if someone accepts your challenge you can start it anytime you both agree," she leans back against their couch, "guess I will have to pick a fight or two." Sanshi lets a smirk show on her face while Emily gives an annoyed look.

"You just want to see how strong the higher ranked evos are," Emily says finishing her noodles. "Come on tomorrow will be a long day. Lets lockup and get some sleep," she says while getting up and heading to the bathroom. Sanshi looks at the ranking again memorizing the names and types of evo's a the top of the list. Could she beat them all? She honestly wasn't sure but she really didn't have a choice.


	6. Karen's War

-The protest group outside of Washington D.C.-

After losing her twin daughters 10 years prior, Karen has worked hard to start an anti-government anti-war campaign to raise awareness. With the rally soon starting she stands in a large conference hall filled with around 800 or so parents who had also lost their children and around 4,000 other concerned citizens. Most families have given up hope of ever finding their children again with how much time has past, but not Karen Volden. She still has dreams about that old woman's smile as her children were taken from her and the trap door the men used. The police had found the hidden floor of the building that the government had used to take her children, so at least the world didn't think she was crazy. It has been hard, especially since 3 years after the children disappeared and the search parties told her to give up, she and her husband parted ways. Karen would never accept the loss of her children and would never stop looking for them, he on the other hand was ready to move on.

Two years after she worked hard to form this group online to find people who had the same thing happen to them. Originally it was a search for any information on where her children might be, or what may have happened to them. However, in the past 3 years tensions between countries has continued to grow giving her group the resources to mobilize to a degree she couldn't imagine. Some joined because of the fear of losing their own children, some for the thrill of being an activist, most though joined because they fear the coming war. With the world at defcon 4, tensions in the world governments and all their people are at an all time high.

In the past few months her group managed to get an inside source, someone deep within the secretive side of the government who seems willing to talk about what they are not telling the news reporters. With that knowledge, Karen quickly through together this meeting to finally act and stop this government from sending anyone to war. She wrote her speech late last night pacing thinking about the consequences of what she was asking the group to do. But they had to do something, from what she learned many of the stolen children were being turned into soldiers who would fight on the front lines. She couldn't imagine her children that she never got to see grow up dying for a government who had no right to take them.

She takes in a deep breath walking up to the podium just as she always does before she makes an address, "Hello and welcome everyone. Today we are going to go over new information about the coming war that one of our spies got from a government official. I know that the loss of our children is the original reason we were brought together, but the truth is we as a group can do so much more. Our current theory is that our children were taken to become the soldiers of this new war. A war where bioengineering, chemical warfare, and technology combine. Some say this war will be the end of mankind. I agree, if we can't stop this war no one's children will be safe. We have already seen escalating trouble in europe between France and England. The Chinese have already begun their war with the neighboring countries, and from what we've found out Russia is amassing an army on their eastern and southern borders", she takes a drink of water remembering reading the intel for the first time. She look out at the group assembled, almost all of them have the same look she did . . . Fear.

She looks at her notes finding her place and starts again. "We the people who have given everything to our government, deserve better than this. We have also got wind that our country will once again use the draft to build up our nation's troops. I believe our group though we are small now will grow exponentially when the draft is officially announced. To prepare for this eventuality I ask that all members of the party begin recruiting and gathering weapons". One of the men in the crowd speak up interrupting her speech.

"Our own weapons? Karen what are you proposing we do?". She looks at the man he's older probably early 50's, "we need to overthrow the government before we end up part of this world war. That is the only way we can get our children back". Many in the crowd gasp at the idea some look at each other confused, a choice few look at Karen as if she was Jesus come again. Maybe this was a bad idea, she senses her usual stern face turning to a confused. She looks out into the crowd and sets her speech aside, "All of you have lost for this country. I lost my twin daughters not long after they were born. This government took them and is now using them for God knows what without my consent. This country is no longer a democracy or a place of freedom anyone of us can see that. So tell me do we truly not have the rights to overthrow such a tyrannical government?".

Many who started against the idea seem to really think about it. The older man who spoke up glances down at his feet. Karen tries to remember him, he was at the group talks about 5 years ago . . . I think his wife committed suicide after their son was taken, or was he the one who lost the 3 boys? "Now that you all seem to understand, we plan to continue with our picketing the white house tomorrow morning. I would also like to employ someone who is good with advertising and media. We need to get the word out and stop this", suddenly the ground shakes violently a loud boom is heard in the distance.

Bomb sirens go off everywhere telling everyone to get underground to safety. Karen and many others run outside seeing the fires and Russian bombers flying overhead.

"My God. . . . . . they bombed DC," Karen stands dumbfounded. Were all her efforts to keep the peace really that pointless.

This was the day that would become known as E Day, and the start of world war 3. The group scatters in all directions eager to get home or to get somewhere Karen didn't know or care. She needed to get to safety and sadly the safest place was near a military base. As she runs down the main street cars crash eager to escape the now war zone that is Washington D.C.. By the time she makes it down to the corner of the street US fighter pilots fly overhead if effort to shoot down the Russian bombers who were now looping around for another bombing run. Explosions, gunfire, and death followed behind her as she made her way down into the subway station. Underground she would be safe enough to follow the green line tracks out of the city to Andrews air base where she hoped she would be safe. Running through the kaos all she could think about were her two daughters that would be 10 by now. She shakes the thought out of her head and looks in her purse for her phone. The signal is still good, when she stops she suddenly realizes people had followed her into the subway hoping she knew a safe way out. She turns to talk to them since they were semi safe under here.

"Um . . Hi I am Karen Volden. I know your all hoping to make it to safety and hope we do too but there are a few things I want you all to know if you plan to follow me. The light in these tunnels will more than likely go out so if you have a flashlight or phone pull it out and be ready. The walk till we come back up is around 3 miles then an additional 2 miles above ground till we reach Anderson air base. Are their any questions or concerns?" She says trying to act unafraid.

"We trust ya Karen, we had the same idea but weren't sure what track to follow out," a surly man about 6'8" says holding what Karen believes is his young daughter. Karen looks to the 20 or so others none who wish to say anything and are all pulling out their flashlights or cell phones, at least she wouldn't be walking in the dark alone.

"Alright then lets get moving before the tunnel collapses," she says leading the way down the green line tunnel. While they walk the people talk to each other in hushed voices. Karen never understood why walking through a dim tunnel made people feel like they had to whisper, maybe they were listening to the surface. As they walked the sounds of explosions above got quieter and quieter. About halfway to the tunnel opening the lights went out and a few people fell over the tracks and got hurt. Luckily they all had lights of some kind and no one was left behind. The dim light her cell phone gave off to guide her they finally reached the end of the tunnel. Instinct told her to keep going, don't look back at the city. However curiosity forced her to turn.

She stopped in her tracks shocked from the devastation that was Washington D.C. planes still flew in and out of the city from the tracks they could see planes taking off from the base they were headed too along with military vehicles headed into the city. Had the Russians landed troops here? No no way would they do something that stupid right?

"Miss Volden? Can we keep moving," a mother holding a small child of two and holding the hand of a 10 year old said nervously glancing back at the devastation of the city.

"Yes uh sorry, this way," Karen says turning away to lead. The Russians started the war? But why, surely they knew that the US, England, and the Allies wouldn't stand for it. Hopefully we will learn more at the base she says while they make their way following the tracks. After 2 hours of walking they finally reach the base which has hundreds of people who made it out of the city looking for loved ones. Karen sighs, her loved ones aren't here but maybe she could learn something. She walks up to what seems to be the officer in charge of the civilians.

"Um Sir, are you in charge? Do you know what's going on?" She looks at the markings on his uniform, what did those mean again? He was clearly air force but she could never remember how to tell what level officer they were.

"Yes I am in charge of Civilians," he says turning to face the whole group who followed Karen, "I am First Lieutenant Toben. Our country is under attack by a Russian invasion. Our current plan is to get you civilians out and to a refugee camp being set up in Kansas. Food, shelter, and necessities will be provided please make your way this way and check in. We need you to show us some form of identification," he says showing his ID. They think there are spies within the city, Karen thinks looking around. What a crazy world this is an hour or two into war and already we suspect everyone.

The group follow First Lieutenant Toben to the registration line. Most people get through without any issues a few get pulled aside. Once everyone in her group is through getting patted down they all meet up again in the temporary camp.

"Miss Volden," the surly man from before walks up, "what do you think is actually going to happen to us." He looks at the group nervously, "I read your book about the government stealing your children and I have to admit at first I thought you were just another crazy person looking for money. However now after meeting you and following you to safety, it's clear I was dead wrong. Your more level headed than me, oh I Michael Wenton by the way." The big man says offering up his free hand for her to shake. Karen takes it willingly and gives him a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Michael, I appreciate your believing me. I have no idea what's really going on here, but I am sure that those were Russian planes that bombed the city. My only conclusion is that the war has started here as well. Right now they are going to ship us off to refugee camps inland and hopefully we won't have to be moved, but supplies are going to be an issue. No way is the Kansas air base ready for this many refugees." She looks over the large group of people here waiting for civilian transport planes to land.

"What do you suggest we do than?" He nervously looks at her. Apparently this man saw her as his guiding light. She was always irritated how people could believe the strangest things without any proof and they would all give her a look like Michael was giving her; the look of complete trust.

She sighs, "What can we do we are already registered besides it's always better to leave a war zone if you can and shortages will be a thing but not for a long time." She gives him her most reassuring smile and he calms down and looks at the people with her. Finally some time to think things through for herself, the day had been insane. She should keep a journal of all this for her kids when she saw them again. What a delusional thought she rolled her eyes at herself as she took a seat on the transport plane. She would never get more information about her kids with a war going on; hell for all she knows they are already fighting in one of the fighter jets that flew over Washington. Maybe they were dead, but she couldn't believe that, she had to see it first.


End file.
